Percy Jackson and the Keys of the Underworld
by byapanofholly
Summary: What happens when Percy finds out that he has a sister? And that a new prophecy declares that his sister, Aris Lancaster, has to lead a quest with him, Annabeth, and Nico di Angelo to save the world? Find out in this thrilling story! *EVENTUAL SHIP BETWEEN NICO AND ARIS* DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PLACES
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you've read my previous work, then you know I love to write! I hope you enjoy my PJO fanfic, about Percy having a sister, Aris. I hope you enjoy the story! Updates up everyday :) please Review, Comment, and enjoy **

**XOXO **

* * *

Percy

* * *

It was a normal day at summer camp for Percy Jackson. He'd saved the world from the Titan Kronos this summer and the world was a better place. Next to him, on the beach, sat Annabeth. Her golden hair blew in the light breeze and her storm grey eyes focused on him causing his heart to do jumping jacks. She placed her hand over his and squeezed.

They were dating now and Percy had to admit, his life was always better with Annabeth around. Their friend, Rachel was now the Oracle at camp. Grover was with Juniper, but he was traveling the continent, spreading the words of Pan - a god who had decided to cease living, but chosen Grover to spread his messages. But, every once in a while, he took a break if he found another demigod to rescue.

Percy was happy for his best friend, the satyr, but he sure did miss Grover. At least he did have Annabeth to keep him company.

In the war with the Titan, Kronos, Percy had lost a lot of friends. Benkendorf and his girlfriend Selina had died and so many other campers at Camp Half-Blood had died too. He hoped that they were all in Elysium, enjoying and partying and celebrating.

Behind them, many campers were hustling about, which was strange. Camp activities were over for the day, and soon the bell would ring for dinner. Annabeth must've noticed too because she got up and offered Percy her hand.

"Come on," she said with a smile. He let her help him up and they walked hand in hand to the dinner pavilion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy :)**

**please review and comment! Really means a lot when you do!**

* * *

Aris

* * *

It was not a normal day for Aris Lancaster. First, her gym class had been interrupted by an explosion in the wall - which wasn't normal. But, to make things even weirder, a monster - _no_, what had Grover called it? An _Empousa_ - had attacked her. Grover had shooed it - or her - away by playing his reed pipes, but it kept lunging. Her legs were weird Aris remembered thinking. The monster had one horse leg, and the other moved like it was stiff and made of iron. She had fangs and looked like a vampire, and when Aris had mentioned that, the Empousa had hissed and said, "That's where the myth came from!"

Even weirder: non of the other students, or teachers, seemed to notice the _Empousa_. They had just screamed and run away, leaving Aris and Grover to deal with it. Not only were they supposed to defend themselves from a creepy monster, but Aris found out that Grover, her friend at school, had furry hindquarters and was a goat boy. But, Grover apparently preferred the term "satyr".

The weirdest part, Aris had to admit, was that her bracelet had turned into a four foot tall trident and Aris knew exactly how to use it. She smacked the creature with the butt of the shaft and then impaled it in the stomach, causing it to disintegrate.

Now, Grover was pulling her along through the woods muttering, "Come on, we're not too far." As she walked behind Grover, she tried to understand what on earth was going on. Her bronze bracelet, given to her by her mother had turned into a trident. She knew exactly how to use it, like she had years of experience and had taken ninja training, and now, according to Grover, she was a... half-blood?

Grover had told her that sometimes, the Greek Gods, who were real by the way, came down and fell in love with mortals. The children they produced were half-god half-mortal children, and were usually attacked by monsters. Grover also mentioned that she should've been claimed by now, considering that she was fifteen - which didn't help her feel any better. It made her feel even more disowned than she already was. And she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Grover believed she was a demigod.

Finally, as they made it over a small hill, the camp Grover was talking about came into view. A huge tree, with a blanket made of gold hung that over a branch, stood near what must've been the entrance. She could see big cabins, each designed differently, a large sky-blue house stood tall, and there was a dining pavilion. At least there's food, Aris thought.

All around were campers, who began to make their way towards them. They all wore orange shirts that read: Camp Half-Blood. Were they all like her? Were they all demigods?

Grover led her into the camp and met the campers half-way. A guy - no horse - _no_, a _Centaur_, came forward. He was a middle aged man, with a beard. From the waist down, he had the body of a white Stallion. A quiver and bow were strapped to his back.

Grover walked up to him and shook his head. "I was gonna bring her in later, but we got attacked by some _Empousa_. I played the Panic song on my reed pipes and got a few of them, but one attacked her. Her bracelet," Grover said, picking up Aris' wrist to show off her bronze bracelet, "turned into a trident. She's got a strong demigod scent, Chiron. And she hasn't even been claimed!"

The fact that Grover, her only friend at boarding school, was telling everyone that Aris hadn't been claimed yet made her feel even worse about herself. Her face must've shown it, because Chiron moved towards her.

"What is your name?" he asked, his tone even softer than Aris imagined it would be.

"Aris. Aris Lancaster," she said picking her head up. She'd moved enough times to know that the first introduction meant a lot. She didn't want to look weak next to all these other kids. They'd be sizing her up right about now. She couldn't look scrawny and weak. She'd learned that at her first State Ward Home.

Chiron, the Centaur, smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Aris Lancaster."

* * *

Aris followed Chiron into the large sky-blue house she'd seen from a distance. He called it the Big-House - the main building for the camp. The camp, itself, was protected by the tree with the Golden Fleece, like the legit Fleece that had been brought back by the hero Jason. Apparently, a kid at camp named Percy Jackson, whom Grover piped in to say was his best friend, obviously besides Aris, had brought back on a quest with a friend named Annabeth. The tree had healed so well, a girl named Thalia, who had become the tree - who knows how - came back to life. She was a daughter of Zeus and Percy was a son of Poseidon, children of the Big Three. Annabeth, Percy's friend, was a child of Athena.

When Aris asked about Hades, Chiron's eyebrows knitted together concernedly as he said, "Nico only visits on his own time." Aris guessed that Hades kids weren't welcomed as much as the other gods, considering Hades was supposed to be evil and all.

Grover told her about the Gods, and the war they'd just been through, called the Titan War. He gave a detailed description to her, and in it, this Percy Jackson guy's name was mentioned a lot. She guessed that he was the popular kid at camp, the big hero.

Apparently, there were children of many gods. Percy had made them all promise to claim their children by the age of thirteen, but Aris had just turned fifteen last week, so she didn't feel too good about herself. Grover also mentioned how she had a major demigod scent, and how it was strange for her to have just had her first encounter with a monster. He also mentioned how she always smelled like sea salt.

At that, Chiron and Grover had shared a look, like they knew something she didn't. Was it bad she smelled like sea salt? Her mother told her that she always loved how she smelled. Her mom, Arianna, and she lived near the beach. Her mom always went surfing, and taught Aris all she knew about water, which was why Aris was an expert swimmer. She had her mothers dark, black hair that always fell in beachy waves around her shoulders and stopped an inch above her elbows. Her skin was darker, and tan, because of how much time she spent at the beach. It was the only place she felt close to her mother again.

After her mother had passed, apparently she had been electrocuted by an eel while she was deep sea diving, Aris became a ward of the state and was sent from state home to home, until the state finally decided that she attend a boarding school and only stay at the state home in the summer.

Aris was deep in thought when she caught Chiron staring at her bracelet. "How did you activate it today?" Chiron asked.

Aris looked at it with concern. "It's never changed into a trident before, actually. Well, at least until today."  
Usually it was just a trident bracelet, with the spears and butt of the shaft coming together at the top of her wrist.

"Could you try again?" Chiron asked.

Aris looked at her bracelet. She felt like it had always been apart of her; she'd never taken it off once, since her mother had given it to her. With all her concentration, she willed it to change, and sure enough a spark ran through her and when she opened her eyes, the four foot tall trident was in her left hand.

Chiron and Grover looked at each other warily. But, for Aris' sake, Chiron smiled and looked impressed. "Definitely a demigod," he said smiling, his deep voice roaring.

"What does it say?" Grover asked.

Aris looked at her trident. She hadn't noticed the writing on the side of the shaft before, but now she could see it clearly and understand it somehow. "TORRENS SUBTERFLUENS" she read. "Undercurrent," she translated easily.

Grover and Chiron shared another look.

"How did I do that?" she asked.

Chiron laughed. "Demigods' brains are hardwired for ancient languages, like Greek or Latin."

Aris looked at the trident. "But I can barely read English without a headache."

This time, Grover laughed in too. "Demigods usually are dyslexic. Ancient languages are best for you."  
Aris nodded. She noticed Chiron staring at her trident with interest.

"When did you get it?" he asked, stroking his beard.

"My mother gave it to me as a gift," Aris said. She willed the trident, Undercurrent, to change back into a bracelet and it did.

"Do you think I'll be claimed soon?" Aris asked, changing the subject. She hated feeling so disowned. Without her mother, she always felt so alone. No family at all. Just a ward of the state.

Chiron came over and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you will soon, Aris. It's nothing to be worried about. Once, we had maybe twenty campers who were unclaimed."

Even though that was sort of sad, Aris did feel better to know that there had been other unclaimed kids.

"Come on," Grover said, getting up on his hooves.

"Where to?" Aris asked.

Grover smiled. "Capture the flag will start any minute!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for you're sweet comments! I love reading what you guys have to say :)**

**Please continue commenting and reading! The story really starts to get interesting in a chapter or two once the new prophecy is released! Nico and Aris will have a few scenes together so stay tuned for that :)**

**XOXO**

* * *

Aris

* * *

Grover pulled Aris through the crowd of campers as he followed Chiron into the middle. "Campers!" Chiron called. Soon enough the other campers quieted down. "We have a new camper joining us," he said and gestured towards Aris, who didn't feel comfortable with the attention. She didn't like having kids look at her, and know deep down, even the nicest one's were most likely sizing her up to see if she'd be a threat.

"Who is she?" A camper asked. Her eyes looked up and down Aris, and her dark brown hair was pulled back.

"Aris hasn't been claimed yet, Clarrise. But, no doubt will be soon!" Chiron added in quickly.

Chiron looked around. "Since she's undetermined, a team will have to claim her."

A boy with grown out dark, black hair stepped forward. His green eyes startled Aris. In his armor, he looked tough and strong. "We'll take her!" he announced.

His team cheered behind him. The boy walked over to her and smiled. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. My team has Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hermes kids," he said as he handed her a spare set of armor. It was a perfect fit, surprisingly.

The boy, Percy, led her back to their team. "This is your first time, so my best advice is don't die." Aris thought he was kidding, but when she looked up at him, there wasn't a smile to indicate that he was joking. "You can stick with me if you want. My group is going to get the flag."

Aris nodded and followed the boy through the forest. He explained how there were monsters here, to make the games more fun. Aris listened to him talk about his first day. He was very noble as he tried to tell her a story about one of his quests when he brought back the Golden Fleece with a few friends, although Grover had told her the story and made Percy seem like a real God.

The boy didn't look like a hero. Sure, he had developed muscle and looked like he could take a couple kids on, but he had a smile that made her think he was a trouble maker. But, there was also something about him. Something that made her think of home.

"Don't worry about not getting claimed yet," Percy said. "I was claimed while playing capture the flag," he said smiling at her. Percy had some aura about him that made her feel comfortable. He smelled like sea salt too, but Aris guessed that he had just taken a swim or something.

When then conch shell sounded, Percy told her to get down. She followed his group through the shrubbery and accidentally stepped on a tree girl, or Dryad, as Percy corrected her.

As they crossed quietly through the forest, their group battled a few guards of the other team. Aris stayed back and watched as the Percy kid demolished their foes.  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, a boy named Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin pointed. "There it is!" he whispered excitedly.

Beyond them, hanging upon a tall tree, was a florescent red colored flag.

"It can't be that easy," Percy said. Some other kids agreed too. Even though Aris hadn't played demigod capture the flag, she knew that it couldn't be that easy too.

"Athena's on the other side right?" Aris asked. Percy nodded. "My friend Annabeth's on that team," Percy said, but they way he said the girl Annabeth's name, made her think that Annabeth was definitely more than a friend.

"Well, I don't know too much about Greek mythology, but isn't she the goddess of wisdom?" Percy nodded. "And battle strategies," Jake Mason piped in.

"Well then we should do something unreasonable. Something that doesn't make sense. Something that isn't smart, and isn't wise. Something the Athena kids won't be looking for."

Percy looked interested. "Like what?"

"Well Hephaestus is a forger right?" Aris asked.

And just like that, they set off to work.

* * *

Annabeth

* * *

This wasn't Annabeth's first time playing capture the flag, and since she was on the opposing team for Percy, she wanted to take him down. But, when he'd taken up the new girl, Annabeth couldn't help feeling a pinch of jealousy. The girl was beyond pretty, like a gorgeous surfer girl with dark, black beachy hair. She looked strong too. But her eyes, her eyes were just as bright as Percy's, only where his were green, the girl's was blue like the sky and the ocean. Annabeth wouldn't be surprised if the girl was a daughter of Aphrodite.

She hoped, deep down, that the girl would stay far away from Percy. Rachel had already taken Percy away from her once, and although Rachel was over Percy now, and was now their Oracle, Annabeth didn't want to take chances. Now, she crouched in front of her teams flag, with her knife. As she scanned the area, she didn't see any sign that the other team was here. She smiled and wondered if Percy had gotten taken care of by Clarisse.

Right when Annabeth was feeling cocky, a loud BANG sounded near her.

Annabeth looked up, angry at herself for letting her guard down so easily. Of course Percy wouldn't be stalled by Clarrise. No matter how good the daughter of Ares was, Percy was better.

A small automaton, the size of a monkey, started smashing two bronze plates together, over and over again. Throughout the forest, Annabeth could hear more loud bangs. Was this little thing supposed to stall her? The Hephaestus cabin had to be smarter than that.

She looked at her fellow guards, who looked back uneasily at her.

She slowly approached the monkey and saw an 'on' and 'off' switch. How stupid could Hephaestus kids be? Right as she flicked the 'off' switch, the monkey burst open and a cloud of smoke surrounded her. She couldn't see anything but smoke, and through her coughing, she heard a bunch of kids scream, "For Hephaestus!"

Around her she felt the whoosh of kids running past her. How could she have been so stupid!

Once the cloud of smoke cleared up, Annabeth saw all the kids, who were on guard with her, were fighting people on Percy's team. In the forest, she heard lost of kids running in their direction. Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin on her team, came running in. "Gods of Olympus! Curse Hephaestus cabin kids! They set up trap, got half my group! We all had to retreat!"

"We have to get them back to their turf!" A kid named Mitchell shouted through the commotion, also from Aphrodite.

Around her, she saw many kids battling each other, but unlike a kid fight at school, demigods actually fought with weapons like swords and bows and arrows, and of course their powers.

Around her, Drew tried charm speaking a group of Percy's team to drop their weapons, and many of them did, but soon regained their own thoughts and began fighting again.

In front of her, Annabeth saw Percy holding the flag, but he wouldn't win until he raised it high. That was when his team would've won, but a kid from Ares was keeping him busy.

Annabeth thought for sure the kid could disarm Percy, who was fighting one handed while carrying the heavy flag.

For a moment, Percy looked around, until his eyes focused on the new girl. "Aris!" he shouted. "Take the flag!"

Aris nodded and held her hands up, ready to catch. Percy threw it, and many kids stopped what they were doing to watch. Aris caught it, but didn't raise it up. Right when she was about to, Annabeth began running at her.

The girls eyes widened, and for a moment Annabeth felt bad. But, she remembered how Percy had chosen the girl without a second to think about it, and charged.

They girl stepped back with her hand raised in Annabeth's direction. Everyone had put down their weapons to watch the fight. Aris shielded her face, and for a moment Annabeth was sure the girl was from Aphrodite, since she was afraid of her face getting hurt.

Then, the girl's bracelet sparked and a wave of water hit Annabeth, knocking her over.

She had been pushed by a wall of water and landed a few feet away on her side.

At first, Annabeth glared at Percy, but she noticed he was staring wide eyed at Aris.

A blue trident was hovering over Aris and a Celestial Bronze trident was in her hand. Her outfit had changed completely and she looked like a mermaid, but still had her legs. She was adorned with a string of beads around her head, a skirt made of shiny shells, and a top made of the shiny insides from oysters.

A wave of water swirled around her like a slow hurricane. Chiron came galloping in, with Grover and many other satyrs behind him, all who looked at Aris in awe. Even Nico, son of Hades, was here.

Percy began walking forward, as if in a trance, until he was a few feet away from Aris. Chiron came over and announced, "Aris Lancaster, you have just been claimed. Bow down," Chiron said turning to the crowd, "to the daughter of the sea god, Poseidon!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for still reading. I've already typed out a few chapters, and I'm sorry if it's a little boring right now, but in a few chapters I promise it'll start to pick up! Please continue to review and comment! I might even post two chapters today if I get some good feedback! :)**

**XOXO**

* * *

Percy

* * *

No way this was happening. Percy didn't have any demigod siblings, besides Tyson, who was part cyclops. Now, Tyson lived in the Cyclops Forges, and Percy was sure he'd be alone for a while. He didn't really expect to get another sibling, especially not a sister.

Percy knew there was something different about her. She smelled like home to him, sea salt and beachy. She had bright blue, insistent eyes with laugh lines around her eyes, just like their father, and dark, black hair like him. She looked like a god in her outfit, and for a moment, Percy wished he'd looked so cool when he got claimed.

Since demigods sat with their own cabin for meals, they sat at the dinner table together awkwardly.

"So," Percy said, breaking the silence. He wished Tyson were here. He was always better at striking up conversation.

Aris smiled lightly. "Am I you're first sibling?"

He shook his head. "No, I have a brother, Tyson, but he's part Cyclops, and works in Dad's forges.

If Aris was surprised that Percy, or that they, had a Cyclops for a brother, she didn't show it. "I guess it explains things," Aris said.

Percy looked up at her and scrunched his eye brows.

Aris shrugged. "I mean, my mother never talked about my dad. And if she did, she'd talk about how they went surfing or something about the beach. Never about why he left, or what is name was."

Percy nodded. "A lot of things make sense when demigods find out the truth."

"I just wish I'd known before," Aris said. Percy looked at her and wondered what her past was.

But, before he could ask, Aris looked around. "So if we're kids of the Big Three, where's the other two? I mean Zeus and Hades."

"Well," Percy said, remembering Thalia and Nico. "My friend Thalia, daughter of Zeus became a Hunter of Artemis. Nico di Angelo is a son of Hades, but he comes and goes as he pleases. Actually," he said looking around. "Nico's here today." At first Percy noticed that Nico was actually looking in his direction, but past him, at Aris.

Percy wasn't sure why, but he felt a little mad. Nico was looking at his sister, and for the first time, he felt protective of this girl. They were brother and sister, and there weren't a lot of Big Three kids.

Worry pinched his gut. Nico didn't look angry or upset, but Percy worried that Nico might take revenge on Percy through Aris, since Nico's sister, Bianica, had died on his watch.

He went on, and talked to her about their dad. She let him speak, only interrupting a few times. When the conversation died down, Percy asked her the question that was on his mind. "So, do you have any other family?" He regretted it, as soon as he asked. The look on her face said it all.

"Well, you know about my, well our, dad," she said with a little laugh-sigh. My mother named me after Aristotle, the philosopher. She said that she and dad used to have late night talks on the beach about the meaning of life and just like crazy philosophical things like that, hence my name. She never blamed him for not being around, but she said I'd meet him one day. She taught me to swim and I'm pretty good at holding my breath - and I know why now."

Percy nodded. His mother had said the same things about his father. He felt closer to this girl, his sister. He hoped they'd be close. "We can breathe underwater, by the way. It feels so natural, you forget you're breathing water after a while."

Aris nods. "I kinda wanna go out in the water. I always feel at home there, at my strongest, which, makes sense now."

Percy laughed and nodded. She really understood how he felt. "So does your mom know you're here? You could Iris message her if you want."

Aris shook her head. "My mom passed away. She was electrocuted by an eel while deep sea diving. I didn't have any family besides her, so the state took me in as a ward. Been in a few ward homes since, but later on, the state decided that I attend a boarding school in the school year, and then come back in the summer."

Percy didn't know what to say. He wished that he could help her. She was like Tyson, abandoned without family. She was so sweet, and Percy could sense how strong her powers were. Now that she was claimed, she'd need a place to stay. Of course, Chiron would let her stay here, and with a little trick of the Mist, the state would too, but he didn't want to leave his sister alone. He made a mental note to Iris message his mom and ask to let her stay with them.

His mom had let Tyson and Mrs. O' Leary stay, so he was sure she'd let Aris stay.

That night, Percy lead Aris to the Poseidon Cabin. She studied the cabin with a gleam in her eyes and a slight smile.

Percy looked at her bracelet and remembered her trident. He guessed that their father had given it to her mom. "So, that's your weapon?" he asked.

Aris looked at her wrist and nodded. She stepped back and a spark went through her bracelet. The next second later, a full four foot trident was in her left hand. "Undercurrent," Aris said tilting her it.

Percy grinned. "I have a pen that turns into a sword," he said, pulling our his ballpoint pen. He uncapped the pen and his sword grew out. "Riptide," Aris said admiringly as she read the inscription.

"Guess dad likes to give cool presents," Percy said shrugging.

"I guess so," Aris said agreeing.

Later on, after they'd settled in, Aris asked about Tyson, and Percy decided to have them meet. He created a rainbow with a prism and fake light and then rehearsed the lines he'd said to Iris before. Soon enough, Tyson was in the picture in front of him in the mist, in the cyclops forges.

"Tyson!" Percy said smiling and waving his hands. Tyson looked up around Percy's fifth time calling.

"Brother!" he shouted happily and set down sword he was making.

"Tyson I have some news!" Percy shouted back. He told Tyson about the game of capture the flag and how Aris had been claimed. He pulled Aris over, and said, "Tyson, this is Aris. She's our sister."

Aris looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," she said shyly.

Tyson beamed and shouted, "Sister!" with so much enthusiasm, a cyclops near him dropped his hammer.

"Nice to meet you!" Aris shouted back.

Tyson apologized to the other cyclops and turned back. "I have to go, but I'll see you both in winter!" Tyson said. And with that, the Iris message dimmed out.

"Is this camp year round then?" Aris asked as she walked back to her bunk.

"Well, yeah. The kids who want to stay or don't have anything to go back to can stay here."

"Guess I'll be staying then," Aris said. She looked up at Percy and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep the cabin nice and neat till you get back."

Percy smiled at her and hoped that she wouldn't have to stay here alone. He used to be here all alone and he hade to admit it wasn't fun.

It was getting late so they drifted off to sleep soon. Aris took the bunk below Tyson's and admired her bracelet as she fell asleep. That night, Percy had nightmares, which were normal for demigods. But in the morning, he woke up with Aris fast asleep in her bunk, and didn't feel so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter's a little longer so I hope you like it! :)**

**XOXO**

* * *

Aris

* * *

Aris didn't have dreams, she had awful nightmares that were too vivid. She was in, what she guessed was, the Underworld. Dead souls worked hard in the Fields of Asphodel. She recognized Hades easily with his helm of damned souls. At first, she had thought it was made of similar material to that of her top, when her father had given her his blessing and claimed her - but then she realized it was much darker and the souls moved around, as if they were being chained and tortured.

She wanted to run away, but she couldn't move. Hades didn't seem to notice her, but another goddess materialized into the room. She looked beautiful. Her skin was a lovely light tan and flowers adorned her white, flowing dress. A wreath of intricately woven flowers laid upon her head. Persephone, Aris thought, Hades wife.

"You're mother seems to outdone her goodbye wreath for you," Hades said. He sat on his throne. Upon the top of the throne sat what Aris guessed were Hades's Furies, three really creepy winged ladies who looked a thousand years old.

Persephone took a step towards her throne and her outfit changed drastically. The flowers that adorned her wilted immediately. Her skin paled and she looked sick. She could've been the goddess of all dead things, and Aris guessed that could've been her title in the Underworld while she stayed there half a year with her husband of the dead.

"She always hopes that the flowers will last longer," Persephone said grimacing and plucked off a few dead leaves. She looked at Hades and her eyebrows knit together. "My Lord, what is troubling you?" Persephone asked.

"My sword has been stolen," Hades said. "And I will destroy anything in my path to find it."

The dream changed. Aris saw a deadly sword. It looked like it was made of Stygian Iron and had a key on its hilt. Just looking at it, Aris wanted to curl up into a ball and beg for mercy. The blade induced fear, just like Aegis, Zeus's shield.

The sword was sinking into darkness. It sunk slowly, like it was in water. It descended into the darkness until Aris couldn't see it anymore.

She woke up immediately, scared out of her mind. Sweat trickled down her forehead and her back. She felt chills run up her spine. Aris pushed back the blankets and looked over. Percy was staring at her.

"Bad dreams?" he asked. _How did he know? Did she talk in her sleep?_

"Yeah," Aris said, nodding.

Percy got up and made his bed. "Demigods always have bad dreams. But, our dreams mean something, like visions or signs."

He turned to look at her and her expression must've been bad because he asked, "What did you dream?"

Aris told him. Surely if Percy was the hero at camp, he'd have had bad dreams as bad as hers.

Percy looked at her. "That can't be good," he said. He pulled out Riptide and fiddled around with it. Like her, Percy couldn't sit still.

"We'll tell Annabeth later," he said. "She'd know what it means."

Aris nodded. "So, what do we do here exactly?"

Percy grinned. This was obviously a subject he liked. "We train for battle. Learn to survive and fight, do arts and crafts, play war games and things like that. I'm sure you'll like it."

Aris smiled. Percy was grinning. It was the happiest he looked since she'd been here. Most of the time, she caught him glancing at her worriedly, though she didn't know why.

"We train by cabin, so you and I can do some one on one activities like sword training," Percy said getting up.

Aris's eyes widened. "I bet you'll pummel me. Word on the street here is that you're the hero."

This time, Percy's eyes widened instead. "I've just been on more quests, I guess," he said. "But, I wouldn't be alive without my friends. Annabeth keeps me alive most of the time."

Aris studied him. She knew he defeated the Titan Kronos and that the last Great Prophecy had been about him; Grover hadn't stopped talking about it. She wondered if that was why he looked at her worriedly. Maybe he was afraid that she'd have a quest or prophecy.

"Well come on, we still have some time," he said walking out the door.

Aris hurried after him. "Where to?" she asked.

"We're going for a swim," Percy said happily.

When they reached the beach, Aris stared at him. "I don't have a swim suit, Percy."

Percy grinned and for a moment she thought he was crazy. "Being kids of Poseidon has its perks. If you don't want your clothes to get wet, they won't."

He started lumbering into the water and after a few feet, he submerged himself under the surface.

Aris wasn't afriad. She loved the water, but part of her wondered if Percy was playing a practical joke on her and she'd come out tired and soaking wet.

"Here goes nothing," Aris said as she wadded into the water.

After a few feet, she submerged herself, just like Percy had. After a few strokes, she was in deeper water. Around her, naiads, the water nymphs, swam around. A few waved and smiled. Aris grinned and waved back. On accident, Aris let out all her air while waving, and just as she was going to the surface to get more, Percy swam beside her out of no where.

"Try breathing water. I promise it won't hurt. See, I told you that you wouldn't get wet either!" Percy said pointing at her. It took Aris a moment to register that Percy had spoken while being underwater.

She looked down and noticed that her clothes were covered in a layer of air, completely dry. She was dry too. Her hair moved in the water, but when she touched it, it wasn't wet!

Percy inhaled deeply and let out the water, encouraging her to do the same.

Aris closed her eyes and inhaled the water. At first she was terrified she'd die, but sure enough, the water was just like the air for her lungs.

She grinned. Percy and she swam around for a while. He taught her how to will the water to do what she wanted, taught her how to talk to water animals, and so much more. She thought she'd be tired after all she'd done, but the water only made her stronger.

Throughout the day, Percy took her around through a list of activities. Many kids stared at her where ever she went.

Her last activity for the day was sword training. Percy handed Aris a sword. She took it by the hilt.

"Even though you have your trident, I'd recommend keeping a sword with you. This one's all yours," he said smiling.

The sword felt balanced in her hand. The inscription said that the sword's name was Destroyer. It had an inscription of fire below the name.

"I guess it was a gift from Ares," Percy said as he saw the fire. "Should do you some good in battle," he noted as he strode to stand across from her.

All around her, Aris noticed that more campers had stopped doing their activities to watch. Aris guessed that most of them were looking for some entertainment and to watch Percy pummel Aris.

Percy glanced around and smirked. "Don't worry about them." He offered her a smile. At first, he showed her how to hold her sword properly and a few simple techniques and tricks. As they progressed, Percy smiled. "You're a natural!" he'd say every now and then.

More kids came to watch as Aris worked on control. Finally, Chiron strode up to them.

"Good first day?" he asked Aris. She nodded and smiled.

"Good," Chiron said approvingly. "Mind showing off what you've learned? You can spar for a little until it's dinner time."

Percy nodded like this was normal. Sparring till dinner time was probably what he did on a daily basis.

Aris raised her sword as Chiron stepped back. Percy uncapped Riptide and Chiron dropped a flag, signaling that they should fight.

Percy swiped his sword in an arc, that Aris deflected easily. Her ninja skills came back out of no where. She noticed everything. They way Percy stepped before he swung his sword, or the way his shoulder moved when he swung. Things slowed down as she fought, and Aris wondered if this was the built in ninja mode on demigods.

Around her, people gathered to watch the children of Poseidon fight. This wasn't an Ares fight, but Aris was giving Percy a good fight, unless he was going easy on her - which he most likely was, but still she was doing good considering the '_Oohs_' and '_Ahhs_' she heard every now and then.

While in thought, Percy side stepped Aris's swing and knocked her sword out of his hand. He looked at her apologetically and shrugged, as if to say sorry.

The fight wouldn't be over until someone's sword was at the other's neck or until the other surrendered, but Aris wasn't completely unarmed. She willed Undercurrent to transform and sure enough, she felt the spark of her bracelet and the next second later, her trident was in her hand, more stable than Destroyer, her new sword.

Campers all around her were shocked and gasped. She knew she couldn't defeat Percy, but at least she'd try.

She was more familiar with her trident and sparred better with it. Percy looked like he was mildly trying, and every now and then he'd tell her good job for deflecting fatal blows.

None of the campers left when the dinner bell rung, neither did the satyrs and Chiron. They watched intensely, and every now and then she heard Ares kids talking about what a good strategy that was or how they needed to work on that move.

The bell however did catch Percy off guard and he took his attention off her just long enough for Aris to smack the sword out of his hand. She disarmed him so quickly, Percy turned back and his eyes widened. He didn't look mad, but in fact looked happy.

Aris sheepishly smiled. "Beginners luck?"

"You learn quickly," he said.

"I had a good teacher," Aris said shrugging. Percy grinned and picked up Riptide.

Campers started to disband for dinner and many of them slapped her on the back. Annabeth, Percy's friend, or girlfriend, met up with him before he went to clean up before dinner.

For once, Aris was alone at camp. She didn't mind being alone too much, it was what she was used to.

She walked to the beach, still in her armor. The sun hadn't set yet, but it was still low in the sky on its descent.

On her way, she passed a few cabins. The last one was the most intriguing. It was all black and made of bones, which Aris thought was a little much. Smoke came out a chimney and she stopped to marvel at the fence around the porch of the cabin. It was made of bones, like the roof, but there was something beautiful about the way the cabin was constructed.

As she marveled, Aris didn't realize that someone had come out of the cabin and was leaning in the doorway staring at her.

His voice startled her and she almost fell over. "May I help you?" the boy in the doorway asked.

She looked up at him and her heart did a few jumping jacks. The boy was maybe Percy's age. He looked maybe sixteen and had long, black hair that fell in wisps around his face. He was tan, but pale at the same time - like, an Italian who hadn't seen the sun in a while. He looked lean, but Aris could see his taut muscle under his shirt and arms. He wore all black and a shirt with dancing skeletons on it. A ring adorned one of his fingers that looked like a skull and crossbones. A seethed Stygian Iron sword hung at his side.

"Sorry, I was just looking," Aris said getting up. She didn't want to upset him and he didn't look like a good enemy to have.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her and snorted. "That's a first."

She knew these kinds of kids. There were plenty of them at State Ward Homes - kids who resented everyone and everything because they were bitter about what they'd lost.

"You design this yourself?" Aris asked with admiration.

His eyebrows knit together. "Yeah. I had help from the dead, though." He made the last part of the sentence sound like he was waiting for her to run away after hearing the word "dead", but Aris didn't mind. She actually thought that was kind of cool.

"So you can just summon them whenever you want?" she asked as she skimmed the railing of bones with her hand. She remembered the boy's name now. Percy had mentioned the son of Hades at dinner last night. Nico di Angelo.

Nico blinked a few times, and Aris guessed that he hadn't spoken to someone for so long - and Aris didn't blame them. Aris guessed that if she hadn't been through what she had, she probably would've left already and thought that this kid was a jerk. But, she'd dealt with plenty of kids like this, and by now, she was used to it.

"Yeah, I can. It takes a lot of energy, but yes," Nico said dropping his eyes and nodding.

"I guess that can be helpful in a battle," Aris said trying to continue the conversation. She didn't know what about Nico it was that drew her in, but there was something there that made her heart go on over-drive.

Nico shrugged. "They're good for buying time, I guess. The dead aren't really strong."

Aris found that funny for some reason and laughed lightly. Nico's head snapped to look at her and for a second she thought he'd send her away. But his expression changed. His eye brows knit, but he didn't look angry. He looked at her interestedly. Like he was looking for something in her.

The dinner bell called again for all the cabins to come down and Nico smiled at her very lightly. "You should get going. Don't want to keep your hero brother waiting, now, do we?" Bitterness was back in his voice and Aris wondered what had gone down between him and Percy, but she just nodded and stepped back.

"Nice meeting you, Nico," she said as she started walking away from the cabin of Hades.

But as she left, she didn't hear Nico say, "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Aris Lancaster."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review and comment!**

* * *

Dinner went better than last night. Aris felt closer to Percy and the awkwardness was gone. Sure, they still didn't act like real brother and sister, but it was better than last night for sure.

"So what's up with you and Nico?" Aris finally asked.

Percy's eyebrows shot up and his fork stopped halfway to his mouth. Some of the food fell off too. "Um," he said as he set his fork down, "why do you ask?"

"I talked to him today and he didn't seem too fond of you, I guess," Aris said.

Percy took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on his pants. "Nico had a sister, Bianca. She died on my watch, and even though Nico and I made amends, I know he's never fully forgiven me."

Aris nodded. For the rest of dinner, Percy talked about his home back in New York. Aris liked listening to the stories he told about blue food. For a moment, Aris was jealous of Percy. He still had his mother. But, Aris had heard about Percy's quests, and how they'd thought he was dead for two months while he was on Calypso's Island. She didn't feel jealous anymore. The guy deserved to be happy, especially after saving the world from Kronos.

At the campfire, Aris sat next to Percy, who sat beside Annabeth and Grover. Rachel, the Oracle, joined them and introduced herself. She dressed like a hippie here, but Percy had told her how she attended a finishing school during the year. Kids here came from all over the place.

When Nico walked down, he scanned the campfire. Aris felt bad for him and understood why he only visited. She could tell that he didn't feel comfortable.

He met her eyes and Aris patted the seat next to her and shrugged, as if to tell him that he was welcome if he wanted to.

Nico looked at her for a moment, and in that moment, it looked like there was a slight smile playing his lips. He walked over and sat down.

Percy looked over at Nico and managed a smile. "Hey, Nico."

"Hello, Percy," Nico said nodding at him. There wasn't any bitterness in his voice, and for a moment, Aris thought that maybe she'd imagined the bitterness in his voice earlier.

Kids filled in the other seats, but the seat next to Nico stayed wide open. The fire resembled the mood of the campers, and tonight it was bright orange and yellow, a sign that everyone was happy.

In the middle of the campfire song Hermes was conducting, _Grandma Got Run Over By Apollo's Chariot,_ Rachel the Oracle began to glow green. A mist swirled around and her voice changed. Aris guessed that she was about to declare a prophecy. Her stomach twisted. She worried that somehow, she was connected to it.

Everyone backed up and quieted down to hear.

_A stolen item shall be the call,  
for four demigods, souls could fall.  
The keys shall be the answer to it all,  
the four demigods earth must fall.  
Only the Prince of the Underworld can see it all,  
Wisdom's daughter shall answer the call.  
The one with the trident shall lead the way,  
While the one with the sword will seize the day._

Rachel the Oracle slumped over and gasped as the Spirit of Delphi left her body. Aris didn't need the campfire to guess what everyone felt. Her gut twisted. She wanted to curl up into a ball and have someone tell her it would be okay, but that never happened - and it wouldn't now either.

Chiron stroked his beard. "Campers, dismiss to your cabins. Council meeting, Big-House, five minutes. Aris, Rachel, you come too."

Aris got up nervously. She followed Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, along with a few other cabin heads, to the Big-House. As she entered, she smelled grapes. Percy looked up and groaned as a god materialized before them. She got down on one knee, afraid of confrontation with a god.

"Ah, Peter Jason, why don't you take some notes from our newest camper."

Aris rose and looked at Percy. "Mr. D, do you _try_ to mess my name up?"

"Peeta Jayson, I thought I turned you into a dolphin," the god said waving his hand.

Percy grinned. "You haven't yet, Mr. D. And, this is my sister, Aris."

Dionysus's eyes widened. "Can't be possible," he snapped. "You are sweet my dear," Dionysus said to Aris and turned to Percy, "while you are ... not."

Chiron shuffled in behind them. "Enough. We have a prophecy to discuss."

Aris was herded into a room with a ping-pong table, which didn't seem very official, but she felt more comfortable.

She was surrounded by the cabin leaders. Aris sat next to Rachel across from the cabin leaders while Chiron stood at the end of the table. Dionysus lounged on a couch nearby.

"So, prophecy... yay," Percy said. His face became serious, and for a moment, Aris could see the true hero in him. Determined and strong. "Prince of the Underworld obviously means you, Nico."

Nico shrugged. "I don't have any brothers so, yeah."

"Wisdom's daughter? That's got to be Annabeth," Jake Mason from Hephaestus said.

Annabeth nodded.

Clarisse La Rue, from Ares said, "As much as I hate to say it, Percy has to be the one with the sword. Who else has a ballpoint pen that turns into a sword. I mean, no offense to other swords, but who else would have a sword worth mentioning?"

Everyone nodded.

"Four's always been an unlucky number," Drew from Aphrodite noted. "Usually three is best."

"The one with the trident has to be Aris," Nico blurted. "She's meant to lead the quest."

Aris felt her cheeks burn as everyone turned to look at her. "I... I've never done anything like this.."

Percy looked at her with concern. Annabeth glanced at him and held his hand. For a moment, Aris wondered if Annabeth hated her for pushing her with a tidal wave.

"We'll help you," Percy said looking at her. "Annabeth's the smartest person I know. If we get stuck, she can help." He smiled at Annabeth, who looked at him worriedly.

"I can figure most things out, but the first line of the prophecy - A stolen item shall be the call - what's the item?" Annabeth asked, looking around.

Aris heard Nico take a raspy breath and turned to look at her "I may have an idea, but I'll confirm it tomorrow."

The others nodded. Chiron sighed. "Get some rest. It's late."

The campers began shuffling out. Aris walked with Percy and Annabeth, but she gave them some space. Nico lagged behind everyone and she stopped at his cabin to talk to him. A minute later, he walked up to her. He didn't have much of a choice, since she was blocking the stairs up to the cabin.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know what the stolen item is, don't you?" She asked him. "Like more than just an idea. You _know_ what it is."

Nico huffed out a sigh. "Yeah, but I need to confirm it."

Aris nodded.

Nico looked at her with interest in his eyes and that slight smile that you'd wonder later if you'd actually seen on him. Her heart did burpees this time.

"Goodnight, Aris," he said.

"Goodnight," Aris said as Nico walked up the steps to his cabin.

* * *

That night, Aris didn't sleep well. She wanted to know where Nico was going. This was her quest, and she needed to be on top of things. She wouldn't fail. There was no such word as failing to Aris.

On his bunk, Percy snored lightly.

Outside, Aris heard a branch snap and someone cuss. The voice sounded familiar and she decided to check it out. She put on her jacket and slipped on a pair of jeans. Aris tip toed out of her cabin and saw a figure walk into the forest.

Aris decided to follow whoever this was. Quickly she caught up with the stranger. Sadly, she didn't see him or her again until she ran into them.

"What the heck?" the voice asked. It was deep, so Aris knew that the stranger was male.

He held onto Aris's wrists, but she wasn't frightened. She could summon Undercurrent if she needed to.

He pulled Aris into the moonlight and asked incredulously, "Aris?"

She could see his face now, under the light of the moon. "Nico?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Nico snapped back.

Aris pulled her wrists out of Nico's grasp. "Let me go," she mumbled.

His eyes widened, as if he'd forgotten that he was holding her. "Well, you're here anyway," he muttered. "Come on."

"Where to?" Aris asked.

Nico's lips slipped into a half hearted smile. "The Underworld."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :)**

**Please continue to comment and review ! I really like to hear what you guys have to say and just 'please update' is nice to hear but I'd like to hear a little more.**

**thank you to like my 2 followers who are super sweet btw :)**

**XOXO**

* * *

Aris

* * *

Aris had never been to the Underworld and didn't have much of a dream to go their either. It's not like a normal kid to say, "When I grow up, I want to go to the Underworld and be just like Lord Hades!"

Well, maybe besides Hades's children.

"How are we getting there?" Aris asked.

Nico grinned a crooked smile. Though she knew the nature of the smile probably meant trouble, her heart did a backflip. She had just met this boy and yet, she felt like she knew him. He held out his hand to her and said, "We're shadow traveling," as if it were the stupidest question to ask.

She took his hand. Before she could finish her sentence and ask Nico what that was, Nico pulled her along behind him. He inspected the shadows of trees and muttered, "Not good enough," every now and then.

Finally, Nico stopped in his tracks and looked up at a large tree with an even larger shadow. "Perfect," he said with a smile. Aris had to admit that when Nico smiled, his whole face changed. He looked like any normal boy. He actually looked happy for once.

"What's shadow traveling?" She asked him, still holding onto his hand tightly, afraid that he might leave without her.

"Anything of the Underworld can shadow travel. Darkness is essentially the same, so you can use it to teleport yourself to another place of darkness - but it works best at night."

"I don't get it," Aris admitted.  
"You don't have to. It took me long enough to figure out, and the first time I did, I ended up in China for a week."

Aris's eyes widened. "Why a week?"

Nico looked at her sincerely. "Doing it takes a lot of my energy. But, you get stronger as you get older, learn more about you're powers. You'll understand once you start using your powers and making hurricanes like Percy."

The fact that her brother could make hurricanes shouldn't have surprised Aris, but it did. Percy really was a strong demigod.

"But you have it under control now, right?" Aris asked.

Nico grinned. "Yeah. But, incase we end up somewhere else, it'd be nice if you knew how to speak fluent Mandarin."

Aris looked at him, but there wasn't a smile to indicate he was kidding, just like when Percy had told her not to die during the game of capture the flag.

Aris held onto Nico's hand tightly, afraid that if she let go, she'd be lost in limbo forever.

Nico took a running stance. On three, they ran into the shadow of the tree. Right when Aris thought she'd hit the tree and be a demigod pancake, she was swallowed up by cold darkness. It was too cold, even with her jacket. The hand she held onto was warmer than her surroundings and she held it tighter, forgetting about everyone and everything as she traveled through the darkness.

* * *

Aris had something to cushion her fall.

"Ugh," Nico groaned. Apparently her something, was a someone. Nico had taken the pavement with Aris on top of him. Her elbow had landed in his ribs and he clutched his abdomen in pain.

Aris was terrified for a brief moment. Quickly, she pulled some Nectar out from her jacket pocket, a little extra godly food Percy had given her for emergencies. He warned her that too much could make you burn up and die, so she let go of Nico's hand and propped his head on her lap. She poured a little Nectar into his mouth and he responded quickly. Once he was a little better, Aris offered him a bite of her extra Ambrosia - another substance demigods used for energy and healing.

Within no time, Nico was back on his feet. "Sorry," Aris muttered as she packed her emergency food away.

"No problem," Nico rasped out as he rubbed his side. "Just a bruised rib. Should heal in a few minutes with the Nectar. Good thinking by the way. Most new demigods wouldn't think of that. Aris shrugged. "I used to take care of some of the kids in my home if they got hurt or sick. Instincts now I guess."

"You're home?" Nico asked. For the first time, it occurred to her that only Percy and Grover knew that she was a ward of the state.

"Yeah," Aris said shrugging it off. She didn't feel like talking about it.

Nico didn't push her. Instead, he looked around them. They were in Central Park standing in front of two massive boulders.

"I thought we were going to the Underworld?" Aris asked.

Nico looked at her, his eyes steady. She wondered how many times he'd been to the Underworld, considering how calm he was, she guess a lot. "There are two entrances to the Underworld - one in California and one here, between these two boulders."

"Well, open them then," Aris said motioning her hands towards the massive rocks. She wanted to get this over with before the rest of the campers woke up. She didn't want to make her new brother and Chiron mad by running off with the son of Hades, but this had to do with the quest that she was leading. She wasn't going to let anyone mess things up.

"They only open to music," Nico said, his hand pointing at the rocks. She wished that Grover was here. He could've played a song on reed pipes or something.

"So what? You have an iPod or something?" Aris asked.

"No. I was hoping that you could sing, actually," Nico said with an amused look on his face.

Aris didn't try to argue. They were waisting time and Aris could sing. She was actually quite artistic for a state ward kid. She could play the violin, piano, and sing. But, she was nervous to sing in front of Nico, in fear that he might laugh at her, but she didn't have time to ponder this too long.

Aris walked up to the boulders and set her hand on one, fully aware that Nico was staring at her. She began to sing an old ballad, "Danny Boy," which was her favorite song to sing. It was high and she was a soprano, which went along just fine. The song was about a mother singing to her son, who was going into war, and her telling him how she might not be there when he came back. The first time Aris had heard it, she had tears in her eyes as she thought about her mother.

By the end of the song, Aris could feel the rocks rumbling under her touch. After the last note, they parted. Past the boulders, she could see a set of steps descending into the Underworld. Aris looked back at Nico, only to find him standing beside her. "You have a nice voice," Nico noted as if it were a fact.

Aris looked at him and his out stretched hand. "Come on," he said.

When Aris hadn't given his her hand, Nico grabbed her elbow, not unkindly, and pulled her along beside him as they made their way down.

When they finally reached level ground, Aris expected ghosts to attack her, but they all gave her a wide berth of space.

By the entrance, a three headed dog the size of a semi barked. She couldn't see him too clearly, considering he was translucent, but Aris guessed he was the Underworld guard dog. Around her, lines of the dead waited. They looked at her with mild interest, some scarier than others.

"Don't worry," Nico said as he pulled out his sword. "They won't bother you. You're with the Prince of the Underworld now," he said it with slight bitterness and mock joy, but once he held his sword, the ghosts gave them even more space.

Nico led her through ghosts and ghouls, past some creepy looking guard monsters, and up to a palace.

On the fence, sat three old hags with wings. "Nico," one hissed. "Why are you here?"

Nico kept his sword. "Alecto, I have to speak with my father!" Nico shouted back.

Alecto, the middle old hag, picked Nico up by her talons. Aris tried to hold onto him, but one of the other hags picked her up and carried her into the palace and to what Aris guessed was the throne room she'd seen in her dream. Aris guessed that it wasn't so much as a dream, rather than a vision.

Nico seethed his sword and stood next to her. Before them, upon the thrones, two gods materialized. She recognized both from her vision. Hades and Persephone.

Persephone regarded Nico with little interest, and even a little disgust. At first, Aris didn't understand why. Sure he was a little bitter, but he seemed alright. Then, it occurred to her that for Nico to be alive, Hades must've had an affair with a mortal, and cheated on Persephone.

"What do you want? You're always asking for something," Hades snapped. "Tell me more about my mom, why was I locked in a casino for seventy years, why this why that."

Aris didn't understand why he was locked away in a casino, but she decided not to ask. Nico stared at his father and then bent down on one knee. He looked over his shoulder and she did the same.

"I came to ask if you were missing something, Father," Nico said.

Hades's eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"We had a prophecy that declared a stolen item would be our call for the mission," Aris piped in quickly. "Nico thought he knew what the item was."

Hades turned to look at her. Nico's expression darkened. For a moment, she thought he'd kill her himself when he got the chance. She probably shouldn't have addressed his father, but technically, Hades was her uncle, so.

Hades knitted his eyebrows and his eyes landed on her bracelet, no doubt recognizing the symbol. "Ah," he said, leaning back in his throne. "So the rumors are true about you, daughter of Poseidon. Much talk about you, really, being the sister to the little hero, that Jackson kid."

Aris looked at him warily. Surely he was joking. People talking about Percy, that she understood. But, her? Why would anyone talk about her?

As if reading her thoughts, Hades smiled coldly. "Why, because you're a child of the Big Three. Not many of you. You break the pact my brothers and I took to not have children."

Aris glanced at Nico. Hades followed her gaze and clasped his hands. "Nico is a different story. Not from this time period, technically. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Percy, son of Poseidon, were the first that broke the pact. Now, here you are."

Aris wondered if he'd kill her, right here, right now, but she figured those kind of thoughts wouldn't do her well, considering the god was reading her thoughts and emotions.

"Here I am," Aris mimicked. "So, the stolen item?" Aris asked.

Hades turned to look at Nico. "You've been right all along. That's all I can tell you. You know the danger that could come from its disappearance. Do not fail me."

Nico stood up in protest, but Hades cut in. "Of course you're going. _Only the prince of the Underworld can see it all_, obviously means you. What other sons do I have?"

Nico stared at his father, mouth parted. "You're the one who's already deciphered the prophecy. Now go, I have much more important things to attend to."

Just like that, Hades and Persephone dematerialized.

Nico stood there for a solid minute. Aris wanted to comfort him, he already seemed to be dealing with enough. What did Hades mean when he said Nico wasn't from this time period?  
She felt bad for him, having a father like that who didn't care. Sure, she'd never met her father, but he'd never said anything rude either.

When Nico still hadn't moved, Aris walked over to him and lightly grabbed his wrist. "We should go," she said softly, aware that the old hags were staring at them with mild interest. Aris worried that, even though they'd leave Nico alone, they could still eat her for a demigod snack.

Finally, after Aris gave his wrist a tug, Nico walked out of the throne room.

"How do we get out of here?" Aris asked.

Nico didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along after him. They walked past the Fields of Asphodel and Aris couldn't help looking for her mother. If she could find her...

Nico stopped and looked at her. "Looking for someone?" he asked.

"I... I guess not," Aris said, averting her eyes.

Nico stared at her for a moment. When he didn't say anything, she finally looked up.

"I could help you find them," Nico said finally.

Aris didn't really feel like telling Nico about her mother. Not now at least. She didn't really know him, or trust him very much.

"Maybe next time," Aris said.

Nico gave her one last glance and then pulled her along. Finally, Aris saw someone on an iPad. The man had muscle, like lots of it. His skin was dark and graceful, his features sharp and defined. He had black wings sprouting from his back. He looked terrifying and beautiful at the same time - no doubt a god.

"Thanatos," Nico said. Aris recognized the name. He was Death.

Death smiled. "Nico. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, but that doesn't matter. I'm too tired to shadow travel out of here."

Death regarded him with mild interest. "And what do you want from me?" His voice was beautiful and rich. For a moment, Aris wondered what Cupid would be like, if Death was already so beautiful.

"Well, you easily travel in and out of here. Can we have a ride?"

Thanatos glanced at Aris. She smiled lightly, hoping the god would help them. She was starting to get tired and sleepy.

"You do owe me, Thanatos," Nico reminded him. Aris didn't know what Nico had done for the god, but it seemed to do the trick.

Thanatos nodded. Nico grabbed onto Aris's arm tightly and darkness encased them both.

She landed again on Nico, but this time she didn't elbow him in the ribs; instead, she landed face to face with him. Aris looked around. They were right outside the Poseidon cabin.

She got up and brushed herself off. Nico looked at her. She wondered if her cheeks were red.

"You know what we're looking for?" Aris asked, glancing away.

Nico nodded. "I'll tell you all at the council meeting tomorrow. Goodnight, Aris." Nico didn't wait for her to say it back. He walked away, leaving her all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy! Don't forget to comment and revew!

* * *

Aris

* * *

Aris slept very little that night. Percy woke up early and invited her for a swim, which she gladly accepted. He was right, the water always made her feel better. As soon as she plunged in, she felt calm and reenergized.

Before camp activities, Grover came over and summoned Percy and her to the Big-House. Apparently, Nico had figured out what their stolen item was.

As she walked into the ping-pong room, Aris saw all the camp heads sitting in a semi circle around the table. Chiron stood at the head and his horse hooves trotted every now and then as he readjusted himself.

Aris sat down next to Rachel, the Oracle, who smiled gently at her. Aris really hadn't spoken to her much, but she seemed sweet - besides the fact that a spirit used her as a host body and took over sometimes to recite sacred prophecies...

Once everyone was settled, Chiron looked over at Nico and nodded. Nico stood up. He wore a black aviators jacket, black boots, pants, and a different skulls and cross bones shirt that matched his ring. "The stolen item is my father's sword," he announced without hesitation. Aris wondered if he'd practiced that line, since he'd said it so calmly.

"Hades doesn't have a sword," Annabeth said, her eyes narrowing.

Aris looked over at Percy who was fiddling with his pen. "Yeah, actually he does.."

She wondered how Percy knew. As far as Aris knew, Hades had his helm of darkness, Zeus had his master bolt, and Poseidon, her father, had his trident.

"How do you-?" Annabeth asked mystified.

"Nico, Thalia, and I were summoned by Persephone a while back when it had gone missing the first time by someone from Kronos's army."

"That's right," Nico said. "But now, someone's stolen it again."

"How does something like that just go missing?" Jake Mason asked. "It's the freakin' Underworld. You've got to have some serious connections to get a sign of power like that out."

"It may be the Underworld, but you haven't been there as much as I have. My father's been up to his helm trying to get the highways of the dead fixed. Too many souls are coming in and none of the other gods even think about helping. It'd be easy for someone with help, like say someone as powerful as Kronos, to get out of there."

The thought made Aris feel uneasy. Even though Nico made it seem easy, finding someone as powerful as The Lord Titan wasn't all that easy. Nico must've been pretty powerful if he could go in and out as he pleased.

"So what's so special about this sword?" Clarisse asked.

"It'll unbalance the god's signs of power. They'll go mad. Persephone created it without Hades even knowing about it in the first place, and only told him when it went missing. He was so mad about it... Anyway, he didn't end up using it. The other gods don't even know about it."

"I do now!" Dionysus piped in cheerfully. His mood had brightened and he was lounging again on a couch nearby.

"The sword has one of Hades's keys on the hilt. Whoever has it now has the power to send a soul to or from the Underworld," Percy said gravely.

"Oh," Annabeth said. "So now we know what we're looking for, and who's going. I think we should leave before dusk. Better to get this quest started."

Everyone automatically turned to look at Aris. For a moment she wondered why, until Rachel elbowed her lightly. She was the head of the quest thanks to this stupid prophecy. It was up to her.

"Where would we go first then? I think it'd be best to leave and know where our first destination should be rather than to just leave the camp."

Everyone looked to Nico, who shrugged. "All I know is that the sword's gone."

Aris remembered her other dream, the one she had about a sword with a key on its hilt slowly sinking into depths of the water. "I had a dream," Aris admitted. "I think it was about the sword." She told them about the most recent dream she'd had too. Percy's eyes widened as she described it. As soon as she'd finished Percy looked down.

"I know where we have to go," he said. Everyone looked at him. "It's in my, well our, father's realm. We have to go to Poseidon's court.

* * *

The fact that Aris would, or might, finally see her father stunned her. This man had been absent for the full fifteen years she'd been alive. What would he say? Would he hug her and tell her he was sorry? No, he wouldn't do that. He was a god. He had better things to do.

Beside her, Percy helped her pack. He gave her more emergency ambrosia and nectar, told her to pack jeans and t-shirts, and even let her borrow a hoodie incase she got cold, since she didn't have one.

Her bag was light, but still held all she needed. Her bracelet, Undercurrent, flashed in the light. She guessed now that her father had given it to her mother as a gift. Still, giving her a magical bracelet didn't make up for him being a deadbeat father.

A knock on the door woke her out of thought. Annabeth stood in the doorway. Percy's girlfriend was beautiful in a striking way. She had stormy grey eyes and wavy blonde hair. She looked tough and strong, but when she looked at Percy, Annabeth's cheeks flared. They so liked each other.

Annabeth came over next to them. She wondered if Annabeth hated her for knocking her over with a tidal wave.

"Sorry about knocking you over with a wave," Aris said sheepishly.

Annabeth looked at her. She didn't give Aris much thought and said, "Don't be. It was a good move. If I were you, I would've done way worse."

Aris wasn't sure if that was a complement but all she said was, "Thanks."

Percy looked between them back and fourth.

Before he could say anything, Nico came in through the door. "Ready?" he asked as he held up his bag.

Percy nodded and they all started walking out the door.

Chiron met them outside and wished them luck. A few other campers came too, mostly to wish Annabeth and Percy off - since they were the camp's hero's and everything. A few kids wished Aris off, like Jake Mason who winked at her. Percy seemed to have seen that and glared at him. Aris found it flattering that Percy was taking over the big brother responsibilities.

"Poseidon's realm is off the coast of Florida," Percy said. "I have a few friends who can get us there." He whistled, like he was calling for a cab. Within a minute, four black pegasi darted toward them.

They dove down and landed swiftly infront of Aris, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. "Hey Blackjack," Percy said grinning. He leaned in and gave his horse a few strokes.

Annabeth obviously had ridden one before because she kissed one that came over to her like they were old friends. "Porkpie," she said delightfully.

One came over to her. She smells like Percy, it said whinnying. Aris looked at Percy in shock. Had the Pegasus just spoken to her?

Percy smirked. "We can talk to horses and their cousins because Poseidon created their kind," he said. Percy looked at the horse in front of Aris. "Spearmint, meet my sister, Aris. Aris, meet Spearmint."

Aris stared at the Pegasus who trotted over to her. Hey there sea salt, it said greeting her. Aris wondered if she could talk back to it. She stroked her horse and thought back, hey there.

Spearmint nickered and nuzzled her hand softly. Aris smiled and was glad her flying horse liked her.

Nico on the other hand didn't have as much luck with his horse. The last Pegasus, Thunderstorm, felt very strongly about children of Hades riding him. There were some inappropriate words too, but Aris felt that they were best left untold.

Nico shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Percy. "Can't I just meet you there?"

Thunderstorm nickered in agreement. Percy looked at Aris and said, "Her decision man."

Nico looked at Aris with pleading eyes. It was obvious that Pegasi riding hadn't gone well for him before. "I guess so. But you might be waiting for a while."

Nico didn't protest and took off shadow traveling. Aris got onto Spearmint and rode along side Percy and Annabeth to Florida.

Along the way, she spoke with Spearmint every now and then and got the hang of talking telepathically to her horse. Within no time, they were descending next to Nico. How the horses knew he was there, Aris didn't know, but she was glad that they were all together again.

"Been here long?" Percy asked. Nico shook his head. "I bought some ice-cream."

Aris looked at him. Nico didn't seem to be joking, but she just couldn't see him smiling and eating a pink, strawberry flavored ice-cream off a cone...

"Are Annabeth and Nico stayed up here?" Aris asked Percy. Surely they couldn't come along.

"I've been practicing my powers," Percy said looking at the water. "I'm sure I could keep you dry easily," Percy said looking over at Annabeth. "You're pretty strong Aris. I'm sure you could keep Nico dry with some air. We can ask Poseidon to take over once we get down there."

Nico cocked an eyebrow at Aris. "I can try. But, don't get mad if it doesn't go well," she said sheepishly at him. She didn't want to make the son of Hades angry.

Nico nodded. "Beats staying up here alone."

She opened her mind and concentrated her power on Nico. He won't be wet, she thought. He'll be dry and have air. As they descended, Aris saw that Nico was dry, just like her. She was glad her powers were working.

Soon they began swimming deeper and deeper until the realm of Poseidon came into view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot!**

**Please continue to tell me what you think :))**

**XOXO**

* * *

Percy

* * *

It wasn't the first time Percy had been to the realm of his father, but it was definitely designed different now. In the Titan War, Percy had asked his father to leave his court and come fight with his family, the Olympians - but in doing so, Poseidon had to leave his court. Somehow, the realm was already rebuilt, although Poseidon had claimed that the previous arcade room had taken 600 years alone.

He could see that Aris was still taking it all in. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around. Percy didn't blame her. He had probably looked like that too the first time he'd seen this place, even though it was being destroyed in battle.

It was absolutely beautiful. Coral and other sea plants grew beautifully. Mermen and mermaids elegantly swam around around and sea horses galloped in the fields.

Two Cyclopes came up to them. Luckily, they recognized Percy. "Brother of Tyson!" one shouted giddily. He left immediately to go get Tyson. The other Cyclops looked at Percy with admiration. Percy was flattered that Tyson's friends knew who he was.

Within a minute, Tyson came over to them, crushing Percy in a hug. "Can't ... breathe!" Percy choked out.

Tyson let him go and stared at Aris. "Sister!" he bellowed and gave her a slightly less intense hug. Annabeth looked at Percy in wonder. "They've Iris messaged before," he explained.

Tyson led them all to the main palace of their father's. Tyson was now a general in the armies of Olympus and held high authority here.

The guards let them in without hesitation, since Tyson was with them, and he led them to the main room. It was grand with beautiful chandeliers - how they worked under water was beyond Percy - hung from the ceilings. Luxurious couches adorned the living room. A fire place roared in the pit, surrounded by an air bubble to keep it alive.

Aris looked like she might pass out. Percy stood close to her to offer her some comfort and she smiled at him. He smiled back and caught Annabeth staring at them curiously.

A few servant mermaids and mermen attended to them and brought them food. One said, "The Lord of the Sea will be with you shortly."

They all took a seat. Percy's power was draining from keeping Annabeth alive in her air bubble and no doubt Aris would be having trouble. He silently prayed to his father to hurry up.

Somehow, Percy guessed Poseidon had heard him. He swam in, dressed in his full Greek attire - white robes, sandals, and his trident was in his hand.

Aris stared at him wide eyed. Poseidon took a seat across from them and smiled. Percy's power strained and he croaked, "Dad a little help here!"

Poseidon's eyes widened until he understood. Nico and Annabeth were given better bubbles. The new bubbles clung to them and could barely be seen, rather than being encased in a bubble.

Aris huffed out water. "Thank the gods," she said wearily. Percy felt bad for putting so much of her power to strain. She'd _just_ started using her powers.

Poseidon stared at her smiling. "It appears as though my son's and daughter have come for a visit?" he asked.

Aris looked at him. Tyson smiled. "Sister is here to see you."

"I can see that," Poseidon said. He was acting kind of weird, more reserved. Even though Percy's dad hadn't been around him much, they were definitely more comfortable with each other than Poseidon was with Aris.

Aris still hadn't said anything yet. She seemed nervous and kept biting her lip.

"Just here for a visit?" his father asked as Percy took a chip. "No, we're on a quest and needed your help." He turned to look at Aris, since this was her quest.

Poseidon's eyes drifted to look at his daughter.

Aris finally spoke. "We're looking for an item," she said. "It's a Stygian Iron sword with a key on its hilt. It's gone missing and it's our quest to find it."

Poseidon looked at her, his expression blank. Percy guessed that he was expecting her to yell at him for being a deadbeat father, not just get straight into business. He looked a little hurt.

"I had a vision that it was falling into the sea, into your realm. I was hoping you'd know where it was," Aris said biting her lip again.

Poseidon leaned forward, trident in hand. "I don't think I've seen anything like that, nor has it been reported. I would suggest that you take a look for yourselves. My blessing on Annabeth and Nico should hold for your time here," he said.

Nico and Annabeth nodded at his father. Aris still kept biting her lip.

Poseidon's immortal wife, Amphitrite, and son, Triton, entered the room. Amphitrite's body had electrical charges running over her skin and Aris's eyes widened. Did she know who the lady was?

Amphitrite and Triton had never liked Percy. The first time he'd met them, they'd both given him murderous glances.

Now, Amphitrite smiled coldly at Aris.

Aris got up and snarled. "You."

Poseidon looked at his wife, then back and fourth between her and Aris.

"You killed my mother," Aris shouted. "It was you!"

"Mortals do not concern me. Fragile little things," Amphitrite said, shrugging it off with an icy smile.

Percy remembered how Aris had told him that her mother than been electrocuted by an eel and suddenly felt enraged.

"You killed her! They claimed she was electrocuted by an eel while diving, but it was you wasn't it!" Aris shouted. Nico stood up and put a hand on Aris's shoulder.

Poseidon looked at his wife, shocked. "But, Arianna..." he mumbled.

"Was another pesky mortal whom you had an affair with," Amphitrite finished. Rage bubbled in Percy. Aris's mother could've been his mom - dead because an immortal lady was jealous.

Aris stormed out of the palace. Annabeth looked around, shocked. Nico's eyebrows scrunched up together. "Maybe I should go talk to her? My mom ..." He didn't need to finish. Percy knew exactly what had happened to Maria di Angelo. Zeus had gotten mad and killed her, just like Amphitrite had killed Aris's mom.

Percy nodded. Part of him was angry that he couldn't have been there for his sister, and the look on Tyson's face said it too. He and Tyson were so close, he wished that he and Aris were the same way.

He sat back down and glared at Amphitrite. She wasn't kind to him either. Triton, her son smirked at him. Percy wished he could smack that face off his face with Riptide, but Triton was an immortal god. No matter how minor of a god he was, Percy knew that Poseidon wouldn't be happy about them fighting.

He glared at Triton and the awkward silence continued in the room with a heavy heart.

* * *

Aris

* * *

Seeing her father for the first time didn't upset Aris. It infuriated her. He was never around, not even when she traveled from foster home to home. Ward homes weren't much better, especially when she was still young, small, and scrawny. All she wanted to do was get this quest over with. Annabeth didn't seem to like her, Nico seemed to avoid her ever since they'd gotten back from the Underworld - except he did try to comfort her in the palace - and Percy just looked at her with pity.

She made her way to Poseidon's Park. It had beautiful corals growing and pretty sea kelp. Schools of fish swam around and a dolphin came up to her.

_Why the long face sea salt?_ it asked her. She wondered why all animals kept calling her that. She understood Spearmint, but shouldn't everything smell like sea salt here? The whole mentally speaking to sea animals was strange, but kind of cool. _Bad day,_ Aris answered back.

_Well, no child of Poseidon should feel bad in the water, eh?_ it asked. Aris didn't feel like talking to this upbeat animal while she was feeling bad. She wanted to sulk and be left alone.

Aris nodded and swam away. There was a bench under an overgrown underwater tree, which seemed to be abandoned. It seemed like a good place to be alone.

Within a minute of sulking, a voice came up to her and for a moment she thought it was the dolphin, but the voice was deeper and more familiar, and also not in her head.

"May I sit?" Nico asked. Although Aris didn't feel like having company, Nico didn't talk much so it seemed okay. He sat down even before she could reply. For a moment, Nico didn't speak. Suddenly, Nico seemed like he was emanating death. Plants began to die and wither away.

"My mom died too. My sister and I were really young and we still were in Italy. Zeus wanted all kids of the Big Three to die, so that the Big Prophecy about Percy wouldn't happen. Zeus was mad at my mom, and when she was about to leave, he killed everyone in the hotel. Hades put up a protective shield around me and my sister, so we survived, but I never saw her again. I couldn't even see her ghost. My mom died, just like yours. Because of some stuck up, immortal god."

Aris looked at him. Nico's eyes were focused on the scene before them. She wanted to thank him. Even though she'd just meet Nico, she knew that he wasn't much to open up. Aris lightly placed her hand on his, that was laying on the bench in between them.

Nico looked up at her and suddenly, the feeling of death was gone. She could feel butterflies in her stomach when their eyes sat like that for a while, until two mermen in official looking outfits came towards them.

"Lord Poseidon wishes to speak with you," the one on the right said.

Aris and Nico nodded and followed them back to the Palace. As much as she didn't want to see her father, Aris needed help with this quest. She couldn't fail.

One merman guided Nico back to the living room, while the other guided her up a set of stairs and to an official looking room that had no ceiling. Her father sat at the head of the table and Aris noticed that no one else was in the room.

She'd be alone with her father that'd she'd just met today.


End file.
